Marienkäfer sind langweilig
by chaotizitaet
Summary: Schach als Alternative zum Marienkäferjagen? Aber vielleicht ist das Strategiespiel ja doch nicht so langweilig, wie Ron zunächst annimmt.


Disclaimer: Wie üblich gehören alle Charaktere und Schauplätze nicht mir, sondern sind das geistige Eigentum von JKR. Sie sind lediglich ausgeliehen und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Story: Entstanden für einen Wettbewerb zum Thema Marienkäfer.

**Marienkäfer? Die sind doch langweilig!**

„Wartet auf mich! Ich will auch mit!" Hastiges Getrampel kleiner Kinderfüße hallte durch den Fuchsbau, während der fünfjährige Ron, so schnell wie seine Beine ihn tragen konnten, die Treppe hinunter rannten. Doch seine zwei Jahre älteren Zwillingsbrüder Fred und George dachten gar nicht daran, zu warten und so fiel die Tür gerade in Schloss, als Ron die unterste Stufe erreichte. Eine vor Enttäuschung und Wut zitternde Unterlippe schob sich nach vorn und der Blick wurde wässrig, als bittere Tränen sich ihren Weg bahnten, dann hob der Junge zu einem frustrierten, empörten Wehgeheul an.

Ein Zustand, in dem ihn sein älterer Bruder Percy gleich darauf fand. Mit seinen neun Jahren fühlte sich der ernste Junge fast schon erwachsen, oder doch zumindest so erwachsen wie seine beiden großen Brüder Bill und Charlie, die zur Zeit in Hogwarts, der Zauberschule, waren. Und als großer Bruder wusste er genau, was in einer solchen Situation von ihm erwartet wurde. Insbesondere, weil ihre Mutter gerade im oberen Badezimmer dabei war, Ginny aus dem Abflussloch zu befreien...

Wie eigentlich jeden Morgen war die erste Frage ihrer Schwester gewesen, wann denn Bill und Charlie wieder heimkämen. An diesem Tag aber waren Fred und George auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen, Ginny davon zu überzeugen, dass es doch viel einfacher wäre, selbst zu Bill und Charlie zu gehen, statt darauf zu warten, bis sie in den nächsten Ferien heimkämen. Und dass der Badewannenabfluss eine direkte Verbindung nach Hogwarts darstellte. Was dazu geführt hatte, dass ihre Schwester sich nach dem Mittagessen im Bad verbarrikadiert und versucht hatte, sich in der Badewanne den Abfluss hinunter zu spülen. Dummerweise hatte sich die Magie, welche den Fuchsbau mit all seinen Erweiterungen zusammenhielt, just diesen Augenblick ausgesucht, um einen Aussetzer zu haben, und so gelang ihr das Unmögliche und Ginny fand sich plötzlich im Abfluss wieder. Nur, dass die Magie sich wenige Sekundenbruchteile später wieder gefangen hatte und sie nun festsaß, während ihre Mutter ihr Möglichstes tat, das Mädchen zu befreien.

„Was ist denn Ron?", fragte Percy, der sich gerade noch rechtzeitig daran erinnert hatte, dass sein kleiner Bruder den Spitznamen Ronnie auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte, weil es die Zwillinge immer dazu veranlasste ihn Ronnikins zu nennen.

„Fred und George sind sooo gemein!", heulte der Junge laut auf.

Alarmiert ließ Percy seinen Blick über die schmächtige Gestalt huschen, doch noch ehe er sich vergewissert hatte, dass die beiden Frechdachse Ron nicht aus Versehen die Hände vertauscht hatten oder ähnliches, jammerte Ron weiter: „Sie sind Marienkäfer sammeln gegangen. Und ich wollte auch Marienkäfer sammeln. Und Mama hat beim Mittagessen gesagt, dass ich mit darf. Aber jetzt haben sie einfach nicht auf mich gewartet. Dabei wollte ich doch mit!" Das Jammern schwoll wieder zu einem lauten Wehgeheul an, nachdem Ron schnüffelnd und schniefend seinem großen Bruder sein Leid geklagt hatte.

Percy, der wusste, dass es nur noch Sekunden dauern würde, ehe ihre Mutter mit hochrotem Kopf am oberen Treppenabsatz auftauchte und fragte, ob es denn nicht einmal am Tag möglich sei, dass sie sich in Ruhe um eine häusliche Katastrophe kümmerte, ehe die nächste über ihnen hereinbrach, überlegte fieberhaft, wie er Ron beruhigen könnte. Sein Blick fiel durch die geöffnete Wohnzimmertür auf das Zauberschachbrett, welches auf einem Beistelltisch stand. Kurz zögerte er noch, ob Ron nicht noch zu klein dafür war, beschloss dann aber, es auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen.

„Marienkäfer? Die sind doch langweilig", setzte Percy an.

Augenblicklich wollte Ron protestieren und man sah dem Kindergesicht an, dass der Junge von seinem älteren, ernsten Bruder kaum etwas anderes erwartet hatte.

„Was kann man denn schon mit denen machen?", fuhr Percy scheinbar ungerührt fort, denn zumindest hatte er es schon mal geschafft, dass Ron nun nicht mehr lauthals heulte.

Ungläubig starrte dieser ihn an. Sollte Percy wirklich nicht wissen, was man alles mit Marienkäfern machten konnte? „Man kann sie sammeln, in eine Schachtel packen, sie zählen, die Punkte auf ihrem Rücken zählen, sich was wünschen, sie malen, sie Ginny zeigen, sie wieder frei lassen, sie...", zählte Ron eifrig auf.

„Schon, aber das ist alles vergänglicher Spaß. Du kannst jedes Jahr nur für wenige Monate die Käfer beobachten und in einem Einmachglas gehen sie schnell ein. Wäre es nicht viel toller, ein Spiel zu haben, dass du das ganze Jahr spielen kannst?"

Irgendetwas an Percys Tonfall sagte Ron, dass der Bruder nicht irgendein ausgedachtes Abenteuer mit Charlies alten Spielzeugdrachen meinte oder davon sprach, zusammen mit Fred, George und Ginny in die Welt von Martin Miggs, dem mickrigen Muggel einzutauchen. Neugierig und abwartend musterte er Percy.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir ein Spiel zeigte, das ein echtes Abenteuer sein kann? Eines, wo du selbst entscheidest, was die Ritter und die Prinzessin machen und dich nicht mit Fred und George oder Ginny einigen musst?", lockte Percy ihn. „Wo du nicht von vorn herein weißt, wie das Abenteuer ausgeht?"

Ron blickte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Ein solches Spiel klang toll. Und so wie Percy es erzählte, hatte er fast den Eindruck, dass es ein Spiel war, von dem Fred und George nichts wussten, oder es zumindest nicht spielen konnten.

Percy sah, dass er seinen kleinen Bruder genau dort hatte, wo er ihn wollte. Dennoch sagte er beinahe zögernd: „Ich muss dich aber warnen... um diese Abenteuer siegreich zu bestehen, muss man das Spiel üben. Du wirst also nicht gleich gewinnen..."

Ron nickte eifrig. Bei Fred und George gewann er meist auch nicht. „Welches Spiel ist es? Wo ist es? Können wir es gleich spielen?", wollte er aufgeregt wissen.

Percy deutete durch die Wohnzimmertür auf das Schachbrett. „Dort. Es ist Zauberschach."

Augenblicklich machte Ron ein enttäuschtes Gesicht. Zauberschach war langweilig. Es dauerte ewig und es passierte kaum etwas.

„Gib dem Spiel doch eine Chance", erwiderte Percy, der genau wusste, was in seinem kleinen Bruder vor sich ging, verschwörerisch. Er stand von der Stufe, auf die er sich neben Ron gesetzt hatte, auf und holte eine der Damen vom Spielbrett. „Hier, nehmen wir zum Beispiel die Dame. Sie ist ein wenig Ginny. Unglaublich stark, will überall dabei sein, lässt sich kaum etwas verbieten... Genau letzte Woche, als Ginny George das Spielzeugschwert abgenommen hat und lieber selbst den Drachen erschlagen wollte, anstatt darauf zu warten, dass wir sie aus dem Turm befreien. Und dann hier..." Percy holte einen Springer. „Diese Figur ist ein wenig wie Fred und George. Sie bewegt sich auf beinahe unvorhersehbare Art über das Feld und taucht überall dort auf, wo man sie nicht erwartet."

Nach und nach erklärte Percy Ron eine Figur nach der anderen, dass die Läufer wie ihre Eltern waren, die stets herbeieilten, wenn etwas passierte... Die Türme, die wie Bill und Charlie waren, die von der Seite Schutz boten...

„Und jetzt stell dir vor, dass all diese Figuren einen Schatz bewachen, gleichzeitig aber versuchen den Schatz der gegnerischen Mannschaft zu stehlen. Und es liegt an dir, die Figuren so durch dieses Abenteuer zu lotsen, dass du zuerst den gegnerischen Schatz stiehlst..."

Am nächsten Tag wollten Fred und George wieder Marienkäfer fangen, und, von plötzlicher Großzügigkeit überkommen, luden sie Ron ein, mitzukommen. Doch zu ihrem großen Erstaunen erklärte dieser ihnen nur, dass Marienkäfer blöd seien und ließ sie eiskalt abblitzen, um stattdessen mit Percy eine weitere Partie Zauberschach zu spielen.


End file.
